


はじめて（中）

by 5x20



Category: 5x20 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5x20/pseuds/5x20





	はじめて（中）

第14章 はじめて（中）

N side

他一邊舔弄著我的乳尖，一邊慢慢地套弄我的那個，身體漸漸熱了起來。

雙手被束縛住了，雖然我裝作很無措的樣子，但其實心裡興奮得不得了。

這個人，果然是S啊。  
明明平時笑得那麼軟呼呼的，卻會讓我給他進行如此激烈的口交……

被顏射的時候，興奮到頂點了。  
很開心能讓相葉桑被我用嘴弄到高潮，而且他一臉因快感而崩壞的表情低頭看我的樣子，真是讓我心跳加速到快要疼痛起來。

A「在想什麼呢？」

…對，就是這個眼神。  
不同於往常那溫柔的目光。  
再冷淡一點、請用更冷淡的眼神看著淫蕩地呻吟著的我。

N「求你……摸摸我。」

被束縛在繃緊的內褲里，好難受。  
但是，並不討厭這個……不斷煽動著我的情慾。

N「想被ma君的大手弄得一塌糊塗」

A「……今天的nino醬真淫亂啊」

他把我的耳朵舔得濕濕的，並在耳邊輕輕低語道。  
令人顫慄的快感在後背游走，腰不自覺地扭了起來。

N「因為……！」

A「因為nino是變態嘛」

耳朵又一次受到了襲擊，大腦已經被甜蜜到無法思考了。  
透明的液體不斷從我被放置了的小nino前端溢出。

A「……想去？」

我乖巧地點了點頭後，相葉桑笑了起來。

A「你都為我打扮地那麼可愛了……我會讓你超級舒服的哦。」

N「啊……！！」

他把臉湊近小nino，「啾」……地親了一下。

N「不……不要，ma君！！」

就算之前我有給相葉桑口過，但也從未被相葉桑舔過那裡。  
我有意無意地會避開。  
因為，這也太羞恥了！！

僅僅是相葉桑處在我的雙腿之間，心跳就已經超級快了。  
我白皙的雙腿和相葉桑有些曬黑的肩膀。  
對這種反差興奮到眩暈。

「手腕，綁起來真是太好了。  
就算你哭喊著我也不會停下來了哦～。」

看著笑得有些壞心眼的相葉桑，我心動了。  
啊啊，真是太帥了……

但是……

「絕對不要！如果被舔了那種地方的話，我……！」

「會，變得更加淫亂？」

他一下子含住了整個小nino。

「不要————，」

相葉桑的嘴上下滑動著，發出了啾啾的水聲。  
一下子那麼激烈……  
明明心裡羞恥地快要死了，腰卻尋求著快感，淫蕩地擺動著。

「啊啊啊！啊嗯……不要！！！」

太舒服了……！！  
僅僅是相葉桑那蓬松的頭髮觸碰到了我的肌膚，我便會因快感而顫抖起來。

這時，屁股上感受到了一個滑滑的觸感，我條件反射地繃緊了身子。

「………！」

「沒事的。什麼都不要想，全身心地感受我。」

「啊……！！」

前端被用力地吮吸，剛剛被打斷的快感一下子又回來了。

在我屁股上抹了好多好多潤滑液，又揉弄了幾下後，相葉桑的手指按上了穴口。

「等等，短褲……！！」

我還沒把那條H的內褲脫掉。  
雖然因為布料面積很小，只要扯一下就能看到整個屁股……

A「脫掉的話，太浪費了。」

相葉桑輕快地說著，一邊揉弄著我的臀部。  
騙人的吧，要就這這個樣子做嗎……？！

N「餵，唔嗯……」

雖然手指插入後穴中還是會帶來一些不適，但已經不像最初那麼疼痛了。

也可能是因為各種各樣的刺激而興奮得感官已經麻痹了。

沒關係……

雖然相葉桑因為顧慮而只放入了兩根手指，但我一點都不感到害怕。  
心裡只有對於之後將隨之而來的快感的期待。

A side  
雙手手腕被束縛在項圈里，用鎖鏈拴住了的nino。  
看著他那因快感而呻吟著的淚目的姿態，我內心澎湃。

怎麼說呢，愈發想把他弄哭。

我含住了nino從小巧的布料里頂出來的性器。  
穿著這麼色情的內褲扭著腰，簡直是個大變態。

不過如此興奮的我也是個大變態啦。

想在今天，進入如此可愛而又淫亂的nino的身體……  
我拿出了悄悄準備好的潤滑劑。

滑滑的觸感使nino一下子繃緊了身子。

……不想嚇到他。

A「沒事的。什麼都不要想，全身心地感受我。」

我吮吸著nino的性器，讓他的精神集中於這邊的快感，從而把身體放鬆下來。  
手指很順利地就插了進去，讓我有些驚訝。  
和上一次完全不一樣……  
意外很柔軟的nino的身體里，我的性器……只是想象就讓我興奮到牙白了。

插入第二根手指的時候，不知是不是因為後穴的壓迫感，nino皺了皺眉，但看起來似乎並不疼痛。

倒不如說……

N「哈，啊嗯……」

像是在誘惑我一般色情的表情。

A「nino……我要增加手指了哦」

他水汪汪的眼睛慢慢看向我。

一臉害羞，嘴裡嘟嘟囔囔地說著什麼的nino好可愛。

N「……嗯，我沒事的，所以，你快一點……」

nino主動扭起腰，後面緊緊含住了我的手指。  
真是個色情的傢伙！！

我把增加後的手指在後穴中胡亂地動了起來，尋找著某個位置。  
會讓男人感到舒服的那個地方……

好像要在更裡面吧……  
這邊嗎？我一點一點在後穴里摸索著，突然nino的身體跳了起來。

N「嗯啊……？！」

……是這裡。

N「啊……！訥，快住手……ma君！！！」

我集中摩擦著那裡，nino皺起了眉，馬上就要哭出來了。  
粉色的臉頰上，被汗水打濕的黑髮是多麼的妖艷。  
工口而又可愛，是我喜歡的表情……

N「那裡，不要———！！」

A「就算你胡鬧，我也不會停的。」

N「啊，不要！……我，聲音忍不住了」

因為nino掙扎著想掙脫雙手的束縛，我用力一下子握住了他的性器。

N「kya—！！」

……不要發出那麼可愛的聲音啦。

A「都讓你不要鬧了啦。」

N「……那是因為，」

A「……聲音，如果忍不住的話就含著這個吧。」

N「欸……唔嗯！」

從nino的屁股上伸展出來的長長的尾巴。  
我抓住它，讓nino用嘴含住。

A「嗚哇～……這真是最棒的風景。」

我可愛的貓耳nino，被束縛著雙手、玩弄著屁股、前面還硬邦邦地勃起著……  
而且，嘴裡含著自己的尾巴，忍耐著快感。

N「唔嗯……」

乖巧地含著尾巴看著我的nino。  
真好啊，這個眼神……

A「好可愛，nino……已經可以了吧？」

在他耳邊低語後，他水汪汪的眸子染上了期待的神色。

快速地戴上安全套後，把我的那個插進了已經被充分擴張過的那裡。

N「啊，hya……」

A「哈、……nino……！」

牙白……還沒全部插進去就已經超級舒服了。

N「啊嗯……」

讓他含著尾巴好像是正解。  
他真緊緊咬著尾巴忍耐著。  
……就算能容納手指了，但要接受我已經完全脹大了的那個還是難受的吧。

A「nino……！你再忍一下……」

我一邊擼動著nino有些疲軟了的性器，一邊把自己的那個往深處推進。

N「fu……唔，ma——……君」

甜蜜而有些難受的聲音，讓我不禁心跳加速。  
松開了對nino雙手的束縛，我們緊緊相擁。

A「nino……全都進去了哦，感受到了嗎？」

他流著淚，不斷點頭。

N「ma君……」

A「nino的裡面，好牙白。超級舒服……」

一旦大意的話，馬上就會射出來……  
從nino嘴裡拿過尾巴，這次讓他握在手中。

N「ma君……你一臉超色的表情……」

A「我們在做H的事情這不是很正常的嘛……而且你也半斤八兩好嘛！」

“啾”地親觸他的唇，nino的臉便泛起了紅暈。  
……這也太可愛了。

N「啊嗯……變大了。」

nino！抱歉！  
我忍不住了！！

我調整了下位置，慢慢地抽動起來。

N「啊……，ma君！……」

N「nino……」

我朝著nino的那個點頂了進去。

N「啊啊！ma君！……那裡，不行—！……」

用力抓住我的手臂，搖著頭說「不要不要」的nino好可愛。  
我合著抽插的節奏擼動著nino再次勃起了的性器。  
你這不是已經因為前面溢出來的液體而濕答答了嘛。

N「啊啊啊啊嗯！！ma君！ma君！！」

不斷叫著我的名字。

A「nino……舒服嗎？」

N「好舒服……啊啊，要去了！」

A「明明是第一次，就那麼舒服了啊？  
果然很色情呢，nino你。」

N「舒服過頭了好可怕哦，親親我……求你了，ma君……！」

纏著我求吻的nino像個小孩子一樣可愛。  
明明被我頂弄著在呻吟，為什麼會像是天使般如此可愛呢？

A「……可是你點的火哦。」

才不是「啾」那種可愛的東西，而是在nino口中奪城掠地般激烈的吻。

N「嗯嗯嗯！，嗯嗯！！」

把全身的重量壓到nino身上一般壓了下去，大幅度地抽插著，用兩人的腹部摩擦著nino的性器。

N「啊啊啊啊啊！」

A「餵，嘴別松開啦。」

我捏住他的下巴，強迫nino張開嘴。

真的好想吃掉他。  
nino努力用舌頭纏繞住我的，來不及咽下的唾液從嘴角流了下來。

隨著我用力頂弄nino身體里的那個點，他的後穴不斷絞緊，我也到達極限了。

N「ma君，我要去了……身體變得好奇怪哦……！！」

A「！！！」

看著一臉神魂飄蕩的表情靠在我身上的nino，我好想也變得奇怪起來。

A「可以哦，射吧……！」

我在他耳邊低語著，後面絞得更緊了些。

N「不要，我們一起……」

我腰部抽插得愈發激烈，nino纖瘦的身體一下又一下地顫動。

N「kya————！！不行！！」

nino的白濁大量散落在我們兩人的腹部。  
幾乎同時，我也在nino身體里釋放了出來。


End file.
